A Snowflake's Rants and Rages
by IcyAngels
Summary: A little story/rant against the spammer werewolf lover99, inspired by Gold the Fox. The madness, spamming, everything. It's time to end.


A Snowflake's Rants and Rages

**Hey everyone! Okay, this is something that I normally don't do, but the madness ends NOW. This is a little message/story directed toward werewolf lover99. All inspiration goes to Gold the Fox for giving me the idea to give my two cents. Now, like Gold, I'll start with an analogy. Mine's similar, but a bit disturbing.**

Imagine that you were walking down the street, listening to some awesome music. Everything's all good in your world, nothing's in your way. Then suddenly, a random dude walks up to you and starts playing with your hair. Creeped out? I would be too. You politely tell him to leave you alone, then run back home.

The next day you walk with a friend, who's new in town. The two of you are listening to more good music, then suddenly, the dude shows up again. He starts playing with your friend's hair, but she thinks he's a friend of yours and just awkwardly stands there, wanting him to leave her alone. You tell the guy to screw off, grab your friend's arm, and run. The process repeats every day, no matter what street you go down, the guy will find you.

Now you may be wondering, what the heck does this have to do with anyone? Well, my friends, I'm here to tell you.

WEREWOLF LOVER99/CHRISTIAN APE99/BEARVALLEY3365, THAT'S WHO! This guy has been spamming our fandom since March of 2013! The music and streets are other people's stories, your friends are other fellow writers, your hair is your stories, and the random guy is werewolf lover99! My God, he's so freaking annoying! If you've ever written a Sonic story, you know who this reviewer is! So, like Gold, I'll start with his name.

Werewolf lover99. Why werewolves, you ask? It's very simple. Apparently this 26, yes, 26, year old man likes to "howl at the moon and dream he's a Christian werewolf." No, it's not when he was a kid. I've seen multiple reviews saying that he STILL does it. Who is this, Jacob Black? Or Remus Lupin? No, forget the last one, werewolf and his stupid OCs will never be equal to Lupin from HP. Not even close.

Christian Ape99, well, I can't say I really have a problem with this, being a Christian myself. But seriously, I doubt this so-called reviewer, since has dropped the f-bomb on me when I said I wasn't going to use his characters. Yeah, sure, totally sounds like a Christian. Not.

Speaking of his OCs, let's get to the reason why we're really here. THE FREAKING SPAMMING OF THE FREAKING OCS THAT IS MORE LIKELY TO MAKE YOU COMMIT SUICIDE THAN ANYTHING ELSE! Oh my God, where do I even begin?! First off, on every damn new story that shows up, you ask for your STUPID, UNDERDEVELOPED OCs to be used! I'll admit, when I first came on the site, I fell for your OC attack and added them, but I made them act like mindless animals! On top of that, you probably don't even read the stories—wait, I know for a FACT that you don't read the stories! Here's my evidence:

In my story Total Drama Universe, one of the Q of the Weeks was "Who was it that called Tails and messed everything up when the rebellion was sneaking in to the Capitol?" The answer was Joey, and almost everyone who reviewed got it right. What did werewolf put, you might ask?

Sheldon. He said Sheldon.

Now, how in God's name did he come up with SHELDON?! For those of you that actually READ my first story, you know that Sheldon Cooper had died more than fifteen chapters ago! How could he call if he was dead?!

Not enough proof? He's another one involving my Q of the Weeks. The question was "Who interviewed the tributes for the Games?" The answer was Bridgette from Total Drama, but at least everyone who answered said someone from that series. And of course werewolf boy put…

Effie.

What. The. Hell. Effie wasn't even in the fudging story! In fact, I never even MENTIONED EFFIE! EVER! So not only does he not read the stories, he couldn't be more wrong at all! I just searched my document on the story, and no results even came up for her! The fact that he says he reads the story is Bouffalant crap!

Next topic. Why he can't get an account, like so many people have asked. Here's his reason he made, and I quote:

"_I know all the authors wants me to make a account & blah blah blah blah blah, but the truth is i don't know how it just won't let me make one & i hate it when it says you need a e-mail address & that's why i can't & reason number 2 my mother wouldn't let me."_

What?! Dude, you're 26 years old and you're STILL living with your parents?! And you're still LISTENING TO THEM?! AND YOU DON'T HAVE AN EMAIL ACCOUNT?! What the frig?! And all that crap about your parents being separated, so what? I'm not saying that it's not hard, but dude, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE. In fact, at least half of the people in my grade live with separated parents. And, news flash, they're still decent people and don't use that as an excuse to be rude. So stop using your parents as excuses when _you shouldn't even being living with them anymore. _Either way, grow up! You're not ten years old! Get off your lazy ass and find a job instead of spending every five seconds spamming on FanFiction!

Now let's get back on track. The actual OCs themselves. Dear Lord, what a mess. First off, there's the ridiculous appearance of the OCs. Why would a panda or gorilla be sixteen freaking colors of the rainbow?! Stick with one dang color! And why are you so specific with the height and weights?! No one will EVER use that unless their writing freaking Wikipedia!

And then there's the abilities, if you even can call them that. "Playing the flute and opera singing." THAT'S NOT AN ABILITY! THAT'S A HOBBY! An ability is magic, Chaos Control, Ice Powers, even having Cute Charm is a freaking ability if you look at it through a Pokemon Trainer's eyes! Not all this crap you've set them up with!

And the one thing that ticks Sonic fans off the most…saying that your character _can run faster than Sonic himself. _I'm not talking about like with Angel where she had one big burst of speed and broke the sound barrier once (which by the way is not as fast as Sonic), I mean when you say, and I quote again:

_"__A__bilities: can swim, fly, run ultra ultra mega faster then Sonic without getting tired"_

Oh yeah. He just went there.

Running faster than Sonic. Do you even know how much of a Gary Stu that makes your character?! Not only that, but you make it so your character _doesn't get tired_. My God, do you even know what you're doing?! Probably not, because you didn't even know what a Gary Stu was until I told you! Sonic is _the fastest thing alive. _Not your damn character who couldn't get any stupider.

On top of that, they have no backstory _whatsoever_. What makes OCs, like Gold, Angel, and any OC other than yours likeable? They have an actual backstory! Look at Angel. She was created by Team Plasma as the ultimate weapon to help Ghetsis take over the Districts and the Capitol. It might not be the best background, but hey, it's more interesting than your OCs! If your OCs have actual backgrounds like you keep bluffing that they do, then why don't you actually tell them instead of posting their ridiculous appearances? Oh, I know why, THEY HAVE NO BACKSTORY. And don't pull that "why didn't you just ask" crap. Post them in the reviews, I _dare _you.

And, I can't stress this enough: THEY HAVE NO FLAWS OR WEAKNESSES WHATSOEVER. Let's look a few of my characters, shall we? First there's Angel. Angel's main weaknesses have been her fear of Chandelure, weakness against fire, her internal guilt for the apocalypse, and her constant secret keeping from Tails. Do you see this? Internal and external flaws. Next OC. Let's look at Melaney. Melaney isn't as well-thought through, but still more thought out than yours. Melaney has fears of heights, spiders, and more. Not only that, but she has messed up multiple times, even to the point of shooting her own teammates with tranquillizer.

See? Characters should have flaws, and of course, yours don't. Just another reason for people to hate them.

And then there's _you._ You're so Goddamn lazy that you want people to write your OCs for you! Just write a story for yourself for God's sake! No one would read it anyway because your OCs are so ridiculously bland, and your ideas are so stupid that they just started singing Idiot Friends from SpongeBob!

Now let's look at the so-called "reasons" that you keep advertising your OCs. Apparently you want people to know pandas and gorillas are going extinct. So you create OCs on FanFiction and not even mention this? No. If you want to spread the word, you make a Facebook page of a Twitter feed about it. Not spam the Sonic fandom. Now for the other reason. Apparently you want your characters to be "more popular than Sonic himself." You've got to be kidding me. Sonic has got to be in the top three most famous video game characters, right next to Pikachu and Mario. To think that your OCs can even get more famous than anyone's OCs on here is ridiculous. Ever read the story My Immortal? It's considered the worst FanFiction ever written. The only thing that could possibly make it an $**ttier is your stupid OCs!

So in conclusion, please shut the hell up and stop your freaking spamming of characters. No one cares about them. It gets really annoying that even after telling you NO five million freaking times it won't get through your thick-skull! In fact, you're more boneheaded than Marowak! Yes, it's that bad!

And I'm not the only one who has spoken out against you. There's Gold, Maverick, Michael Burnette PMs me about you, and so many others. It's pretty bad when I can search "werewolf lover99 spencer" and it'll come up with 1900+ results in .3 seconds. Please shut up and leave us all alone. Whatever you have to say to defend your OCs, _we don't care_. We will never add your OCs the way you want us to. Ever.

As for the rest of you, you can think I'm a b*tch if you want to, or you can agree. That's your opinion. I live in America, where I can speak my mind and publish it. So you guys can think whatever you want, but this is my opinion and I'm sticking with it. Again, I'm giving credit to Gold for giving me the idea of doing this. In fact, I think everyone should start doing these "Rants and Rages" Thanks and hopefully I'll see you all later.


End file.
